Singles discography
This page lists the singles discography of Mariah Carey. For Carey's albums discography, please see albums discography. This discography includes chart positions for the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and Japan. The U.S. sales are certified by the RIAA; however, no official tracking system exists to track worldwide sales. Notes: 1 "All I Want for Christmas Is You" did not appear on the Billboard Hot 100 during its original release as a commercial single was not issued in the U.S. In 2000, the song entered the chart and peaked at number eighty-three because after 1999, singles were capable of charting on the Hot 100 without a commercial single release and the song had received enough radio airplay to appear on the chart. 2 U.S. chart positions outside of the Billboard Hot 100 are according to Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. The "bubbling under" chart only represents the twenty-five singles below the Hot 100's number 100 position which have not yet appeared on the Hot 100. 3 U.S. video and radio promotion for "Sweetheart", the scheduled commercial release for which was cancelled, began before the eligibility rules for the Billboard Hot 100 were changed to allow album cuts to chart. After the change of rules for the Hot 100, the rules for the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart were changed as well, to allow airplay-only singles and songs that were "bubbling under" to chart there. On the first week of the rule change and at the end of its run as a promotional single, "Sweetheart" appeared at twenty-five on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. 4 "Can't Take That Away (Mariah's Theme)" and "Crybaby" were released as a double A-side in the United States, but only "Can't Take That Away" was released in other countries. 5 "Never Too Far" and "Don't Stop (Funkin' 4 Jamaica)" were released as a double A-side in the United Kingdom, but charted separately elsewhere. 6 "Get Your Number" was released as a double A-side with "Shake It Off" in countries such as the United Kingdom and Ireland. 7 "Say Somethin'" appeared on the Tokyo Hot 100 prior to its official single release because of its radio airplay. 8 F ^ Released only to adult contemporary radio in promotion of the movie "Tennessee". 9 G ^ Charted due to strong downloads from "Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel" in its release week. 10 D ^ Charted due to digital downloads the week of "E=MC²'"s release. Limited release and promotional singles Several songs were released as singles on a limited or promotional-only basis. Information is included for these singles. * 1991: "Prisoner" was scheduled for release after "I Don't Wanna Cry", but was retracted and used only as a promotional single. From the album Mariah Carey. * 1992: "Till the End of Time" was released as a promotional single in Mexico and Costa Rica. From the album Emotions. * 1992: "If It's Over" was only released in countries such as Japan and the Netherlands. From the album MTV Unplugged. * 1994: "Never Forget You" was released as a double A-side with "Without You" in the United States, but only "Without You" was released in other countries. From the album Music Box. * 1994: "Miss You Most (at Christmas Time)" was released to U.S. radio stations as a promo-only single. From the album Merry Christmas. * 1994: "Jesus Born on This Day" was released to Christian radio stations in the U.S. as a promo-only single, and was given a limited release in Sweden and some other markets. From the album Merry Christmas. * 1996: "Underneath the Stars" was solicited to R&B and Urban radio stations in the U.S. From the album Daydream. * 1996: "O Holy Night" was released to U.S. radio stations as a promo-only single. From the album Merry Christmas. * 1998: "The Roof (Back in Time)" (featuring Mobb Deep) was only released as a single in South Africa and some European countries such as Austria and Spain. From the album Butterfly. * 1998: "Whenever You Call" was solicited as a promo-only single in the United States. From the albums Butterfly and #1's. * 1998: "A Natural Woman", a live performance with Celine Dion, Gloria Estefan, Aretha Franklin and Shania Twain, was released in countries such as France, Austria and Mexico as a promo-only single. From the April 1998 VH1 Divas benefit concert. * 1999: "[[Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from Mahogany)|Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from Mahogany)]]" was given a limited release in the U.S. as a promo-only single. From the album #1's. * 2000: "O Holy Night" was re-released to U.S. radio stations as a promo-only single. From the album Merry Christmas. * 2001: "Lead the Way" was a promo-only single released in Spain. From the album Glitter. * 2001: "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" (featuring Busta Rhymes & Fabolous) was a promo-only single released in Spain. From the album Glitter. * 2001: "There for Me" was promoted as a B-side to the single "Never Too Far/Hero Medley". * 2002: "Irresistible (Westside Connection)" was released to U.S. radio stations as part of a promo-only single titled "MC... Move the Crowd". From the album Charmbracelet. * 2002: "You Got Me" was released to U.S. radio stations as part of a promo-only single titled "MC...Move the Crowd". From the album Charmbracelet. * 2002: "The One" was released to U.S. radio stations as a promo-only single. From the album Charmbracelet. * 2003: "Miss You" was released to R&B/hip hop radio stations in the U.S. as a promo-only single. From the albums Charmbracelet and The Remixes. * 2004: "What Would You Do" was released as a single with Shade Sheist, Nate Dogg, and Carey. Later, the song was re-released as a remix titled the 'G-Mix' by Sheist, which features vocals from Nune and Carey. * 2004: "U Like This (Megamix)" served as a limited edition club-play single to promote the album The Remixes. * 2005: "Fly like a Bird" was solicited to gospel radio across the U.S. as a two-song promo with "My Saving Grace". The former was taken from the album The Emancipation of Mimi and the latter from Charmbracelet. * 2005: "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" was released as a single to promote the Merry Christmas re-release. A CD single is featured on the 2005 DVD of the 1970s film Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town. References *RIAA certifications *Worldwide sales *Worldwide sales — German site *Singles chronology *U.S. chart logs *http://www.mariah-charts.com/chartdata/US.htm *http://www.mariah-charts.com/chartdata/UKTop40.htm *http://www.mariah-charts.com/chartdata/Australia.htm *http://www.mariah-charts.com/chartdata/Canada.htm *http://www.mariah-charts.com/chartdata/Tokio.htm *